


Side Story #2

by Narjen



Series: Hard Times Tough Decisions (Side Stories) [2]
Category: South Park
Genre: Alpha Clyde Donovan, Alpha Craig Tucker, Alpha Stan Marsh, Alpha Token Black, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fights, Insecurity, Jealousy, Misunderstandings, Multi, Omega Bebe Stevens, Omega Kyle Broflovski, Omega Tweek Tweak, Omega Wendy Testaburger, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:35:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29756256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narjen/pseuds/Narjen
Summary: Stan wants Kyle’s dad to give his blessings, and Kyle just wants to grow up faster.Side Stories Part 2 of Hard Times Tough Decisions
Relationships: Bebe Stevens/Wendy Testaburger, Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak, Kyle Broflovski/Stan Marsh, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Token Black/Clyde Donovan
Series: Hard Times Tough Decisions (Side Stories) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2185749
Kudos: 16





	Side Story #2

Joyous laughter, and the sound of hockey sticks impacting with the hard asphalt came from the street through Kyle's open window. The omega was sitting at his desk, chewing on his pen, his jaw clenched.

He was angry at his dad for kicking Stan out two days ago because of his stupid new house rules. Kyle had the door to his room closed while Stan was over, which apparently, he wasn't allowed to do.

The omega had to keep his door open, and they had to at least sit half a metre apart. His father had become extra conscious of Stan and even more suspicious after the partial marking.

Kyle threw the pen against the wall, watching it rebound as the pen almost hit him. The ginger sighed. It was all Cartman’s fault. Leave it to that prick to ruin everything, just when his dad was about to have a change of heart. It made Kyle hate Cartman even more.

The omega wanted to join his friends on their camping trip, but he was sure it wasn't going to happen. It already took a lot of convincing to let him go to the water park, and it was only a one-day trip.

The ginger-haired boy slumped into his chair, another heavy sigh tumbling from his lips. It was infuriating. He wanted to enjoy his adolescence like any normal teenager.

The joy-filled laughter entered his eardrums again, reminding him of the carefreeness he didn't have but wanted. It annoyed him, so he made his way to the window to shut the noise out for good.

Just when he was about to close it, a small pebble hit his face, and he winced. “Ouch.”

“Ah, sorry.” It was Stan's apologetic voice. The boy was standing a few metres away, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. “You coming down?”

Kyle was relieved to see Stan standing there, throwing pebbles into his room at broad daylight. Secrecy wasn't his strong suit. “Yeah,” the omega smiled.

Since his father was at home, they couldn't spend alone-time together without Kyle's dad scrutinising eyes constantly making sure nothing indecent was going on. His dad was like the upgraded version of a neighbourhood watch, just ten times worse. It was like they were back to square one. Nothing had changed, though at least his father didn't forbid him to see the alpha. He just didn't want them to be alone, since according to his dad, Stan couldn't control his teenage hormones. The man clearly could not watch his every move, but he did so where he could.

Kyle sneaked past his father's office, but he was still caught.

“Where are you going?”

“Out,” Kyle answered plainly, stopping in his tracks.

“Don't stay out too long. No sleepovers, and no funny business,” the man's monotonous voice said, and Kyle rolled his eyes. He knew what he meant to insinuate with _“funny business_ ”.

“Yes,” the omega drawled out, stretching the vowel exaggeratingly to show his annoyance.

“Do you want me to change my mind about your trip?” The alpha appeared at the door, and Kyle fell silent, pursing his lips at the threat. He shook his head.

“Then don't be rude. Don't stay out too long.”

The brief encounter with his father soured Kyle's mood, but Stan's warm embrace and his smile boosted it again. At least a little.

“You could have rung the doorbell like normal people.”

“I wanted to avoid running into your dad. He's quite intense in his distrust in me,” the ravenette admitted as they walked down the sidewalk.

“I know. It's so fucking annoying,” the ginger huffed. He wanted to be 18 already.

“He’ll come around once we're married,” Stan said, pulling Kyle's hand to his lips, kissing his knuckles.

“Ehm,” Kyle pulled his hand away and gave the taller boy a slight shove, embarrassed. “Don't say such things.” The omega picked up his pace, his face heating up. Marriage didn’t really fit his life plans. Kyle wasn’t sure if Stan just randomly said it as a joke or if he was serious.

Stan skipped after him, chuckling. “It was a joke.” He knew Kyle didn’t want to get married, but maybe he would change his mind one day.

  
  
  


They met up with their group of friends at Stark Pond’s, sitting under the shelter of the tree that was casting its shadow over them.

Stan was sitting right behind him, pressing his body against his. Kyle noticed the alpha's hand sneaking under his shirt and stopped him, turning around to glare at his boyfriend. The alpha hummed, a look of innocence on his face.

“Watch your hand,” Kyle reprimanded. Stan was too handsy in public.

The alpha kissed the side of his face, “Don't know what you mean. It was an accident.”

Kyle snorted and slightly pulled on Stan's hair, “You're an idiot.”

“Be disgusting somewhere else,” Bebe scoffed while trimming her nails with a file.

“Shut—” A ball hit the raven's head, accompanied with loud snickers. “Up.”

Stan glared at his friends and stood up, causing Kyle to fall back. The omega watched him throw the ball at Clyde, who was trying to hide behind Token.

_“It wasn't me, it was Wendy who threw the ball,”_ he heard Clyde whine.

_“It slipped out of my hands.”_

_“Pretty well aimed for a simple slip,”_ commented Stan.

_“It hit the right person, pervert,”_ Craig said.

Kyle drowned out their banter and turned his attention to a pissed-off looking Tweek.

“Why the long face?”

“He’s sexually frustrated.”

“I am,” Tweek's nodded, not even denying what Bebe just said. “He doesn't w-want to do it. I even d-dressed super cute today, but h-he only demanded for me to wear this jacket.” He pointed at the oversized jacket that surly belonged to Craig.

Tweek plopped down next to Kyle, resting his head on the Kyle's shoulder. “I am chronically h-horny.”

Kyle assessed the blonde omega's outfit, and it was indeed provocative. He was wearing a sleeveless extra-short crop top and tiny shorts that hugged his bum nicely. The thin jacket, however, covered him almost completely, ending above his knees.

“Ookaay,” said Kyle, not sure what to say. “Did you tell him?”

“I tried, but I can't force him t-to fuck me.”

“Wow, he must really be frustrated. So vulgar,” Bebe remarked.

Kyle was also stunned. Tweek never really spoke like that.

“Is y-your sex life equally sexless?”

The ginger choked on his spit, blushing. “Don't ask me that. It’s too personal,” he spluttered out, flustered.

“That means he's getting a lot of action. No wonder. Stan's a perv. Don’t be such a prude, Kyle,”the girl said. She patted Tweek's head, a sympathetic look on her face. “Sorry, man. It's only your sex life that sucks.”

“Stan's not a… he is.” Kyle conceded. Stan had a high libido and wanted to try a lot of things. He couldn't keep his hands to himself. No wonder his dad didn't trust the alpha.

“Arg!” The blonde pulled on his hair. “What if h-he's bored with me?” Deep down, Tweek knew it wasn't that, but he couldn't help but wonder.

“Craig's obsessed with you. And I might add, it’s not a healthy obsession.”

Kyle had long stopped questioning their relationship, since Tweek went deaf whenever he voiced concerns. Then again, alphas had the tendency to become possessive, so he couldn't really tell whether Craig was just extremely territorial. It was probably both.

Tweek clicked his tongue. “You a-always say that, but it's n-normal. It's s-supposed to be like that when y-you are in love.”

“Whatever.” Kyle shrugged his shoulders. It was almost impossible to reason with Tweek on this, so he dropped it.

**Author's Note:**

> This is part 2 of the side stories. Feel free to comment and leave kudos. 🥰


End file.
